Love of a Nindroid
by emeraldgal
Summary: The ninja find another ninja... the ninja of wind! Does Zane have his eye on her? Could a nindroid actually... love?
1. Chapter 1: A New Ninja?

Love of a Nindroid

Chapter 1: A New Ninja?

Sense gathered the ninjas and Nya around the table. "Ninja, I have news that may shock you."

"Come on, Sense. There's nothing we can't take," Cold said.

"Yeah, whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it," Jay agreed.

"Very well. I have been in town and I believe I have observed another with the potential to be a ninja."

"No way!" Loyde exclaimed, "I can't wait to meet him!"

"When do we get to meet him, Sense?" Kai asked.

"We are heading into town right now," Sense told them. And from the look in his eye, he seemed to be hiding something.

They landed during the evening. Sense led the group of boys, Nya and Loyde stayed on the ship, through town, while the boys guessed what the new ninja would be like.

When they passed a dark corner, they stopped and watched hidden as a seven year old boy stole bread from a windowsill. They were about to intervene, when a figure covered head to toe in black stood in front of the boy.

Zane, along with everyone else watched as the figure spoke to the boy dressed in rags.

"Zac, what did I tell you about stealing?" asked the muffled voice from under the cloth.

The boy, Zac, looked up at the figure, "That it's wrong." The figure nodded. "But I'm so hungry…" Zac started.

"No buts," the figure told him sternly.

Zac slumped in defeat and under the figures gaze, put the bread back on the sill.

The figure bent down in front of Zac and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing. Here, this was all I could get you," the figure said and handed the boy a cracker.

Zac carefully took the cracker and ate it slowly savoring the salty taste and the rare moment when he had something in his stomach. Then he looked up at the figure with saddest eyes Zane had ever seen. He glanced to his left where a few tears were trailing down Jay's face. He then saw the figure pick the boy up and cradle him.

Zac's stomach growled for more food. The figure shook its head and said "That's it. I won't watch you suffer like this."

The ninjas followed as the figure carried the boy to an orphanage. Zac's eyes widened and held onto the figure's chest. "No!" he cried, "No! You can't leave me!"

The figure held the boy close and said, "I don't want to leave you. But you deserve better than this. One day when I have the money, I'll come back for you, okay?"

Zac nodded, his head buried in the figure's chest. The figure lifted the Zac's head so he was looking into its eyes. "Until then, know that I will always love you."

Zac nodded, sniffling. They hugged once more. Then the figure set the boy down, knocked on the door, and hid.

A lady came out, picked up Zac, and assured him everything will be alright. Then they went inside. The figure came out of hiding and looked at the door. It held out its hand for a second, as if reaching for Zac, and then dropped it. Then, the figure disappeared into the forest. The ninja followed the figure through the forest. The figure stopped at a pond. There was a make-shift lean to, a weak fire, and a pathetic pile of sticks for fire wood. The figure sat on a rock and started to sob.

Sense walked up to it and laid a hand on the figure's shoulder. "It's hard letting go of someone you love."

"You have no idea," the figure said and half turned to Sense. "Are you the one I talked to?"

Sense nodded. Then he turned to the ninja. "Ninja, meet your new teammate, the ninja of the wind.

The figure turned so it was facing everyone. ""I'm Zoe," it said.

"Zoe?" scoffed Kai, "That's a girl name."

"No duh," Zoe said as she removed her mask, revealing her long, waist long, golden hair.

Kai just stood there mouth agape. Zoe gave a sad smile, a tear trickled down her face. Sense patted her shoulder. "You did the right thing," he said.

She nodded, "I know. I just hope he's happy."

Then Zane spoke up, "But it is okay if you are unhappy?"

She turned and gave him such a sad smile, that if he had a heart, it would have ripped in two. "My little brother always came first."

"How long did it take you to get that cracker?" Cole asked.

"3 hours of asking people for food."

"Zoe, how long has it been since you have really eaten?" Sense asked her.

Zoe shifted her weight from foot to foot and looked away, clearly not proud of her answer. "About two weeks. Unless dirt counts," she whispered.

Sense looked at her and said, "It's time." She nodded and everyone started to walk back to the ship. Jay turned to see Kai just standing there.

"Is everything okay, Kai?" he asked.

"She's a GIRL!" he exclaimed.

Jay just rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go back to the ship." And they ran to catch up with everyone else.

_**So? What do you think? Should I continue? I won't update unless I get a review. So… Review! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In

Love of a Nindroid

Chapter 2: Moving In

"Whoa. So you're the new ninja?" Lloyde asked.

"I guess so," Zoe said.

"That. Is. So... AWESOME!" he shouted. Zoe laughed and ruffled his hair. Nya laughed along and showed Zoe her room. Kai waited with the other ninja on the deck for training.

"I just don't get how SHE is the new ninja. I mean she IS a girl," he ranted.

"Well, someone's sexist," a voice behind him said. Kai spun around and the other ninja looked around him at Zoe, who had her arms crossed.

"Umm, you unpacked fast, Zoe," Jay commented, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Well, I only had 3 things to unpack." She pulled out a pair of purple and gold fans. Each one had a symbol one it. One meant 'Protector' and the other meant 'Peace Keeper'.

"Wh-where did you get those?" Cole asked.

Zoe shrugged, "I guess you could say they found me."

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"I was digging in the forest looking for food, when I came across stone box with strange markings on it. So naturally, I opened it. Inside were laying side by side. When I saw them, I felt a strange sensation. They seemed like they were made for me. When I held them, a sort of feeling came over me. Like they were made for me. Like they were an extension of me. When I old them, it feels natural."

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean you've used them?" Jay asked.

"Well, not technically. I mean I do a few exercises, but I've never fought with them," she admitted.

"Wait, you said 3 things," Kai said.

"Yes, I did," she agreed.

"Are you gonna tell us?"

She put a finger on her chin as if she was thinking it over. "Hmm, nope!" she said cheerfully then started to walk away. "If you guys need me, which you probably won't 'cause I'm a girl," she mocked Kai over her shoulder, "I'll be meditating."

"Dude, you just got burned," Cole told Kai. Jay snickered while Zane just stared after Zoe. She likes to mediate and she just told off Kai? This girl was definitely one of a kind.

Zoe was on the front of the ship. She had her hands on her knees and was _levitating_. Well, actually she was using wind to lift her off the deck. Her eyes were closed and looked so relaxed. She was in her own world. Nothing was around her, yet everything was. Meditating was her favorite thing to do. It would be extremely helpful when she was stressed.

She heard a noise. Like someone was walking but didn't want to disturb her. She smiled a little and lowered herself to the ground. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Umm, I just came to tell you that it's time for dinner," Lloyde said," And were you just _floating?"_

Zoe grinned and stood up. "Yes, yes I was."

"That's SO cool!Can you show me how to do that?" Lloyde asked her excitedly.

"Maybe sometime," she said smiling at the eager young boy.

"Awesome!" He ran ahead of her to tell everybody. Zoe smiled and shook her head. That young boy reminded her of her brother Zac... Zac. She wiped a tear away and hoped he was happy. Then she ran to catch up with Lloyde.

_**So? What do you think? And what was the third thing Zoe unpacked? Guess and you get a virtual cookie. Guess right and get two! So, guess! XD  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Fears and Confessions

Love of a Nindroid

Chapter 3: Fears and Confessions

The next day after training, the ninja were showing off what tricks their golden weapons could do. "Watch this guys," Jay said. He held up his nunchuks and closed his eyes. Lightning then shot out of them forming the letters J-A-Y. Everyone cheered.

"Dude, that's awesome," Cole told him.

"It is. Watch what mine can do," Zoe said. She whipped out her fans and closed her eyes. She then moved her fans in a sort of dance._ Left, right, spin, left._ _Left, right, spin, left. Left, right, spin, left. _She moved faster and faster until she was just a purple blur. Then she was lifted up off the deck by the wind current and in the air. She spread her arms out and levitated the with her arms out and legs crossed. Then, she slowly floated back down o the deck, grinning.

"That was totally awesome!," Jay yelled, "You were all like spin and floaty and awesome!"

"It was alright, for a girl," Kai said. Zoe dropped her grin and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright then, what can your sword do?" she asked.

"Only the best thing ever! Watch and learn people!" He took an offensive stance and held his sword in front of him. He spun around and raised the sword in the air. A stream of fire appeared and it spun around like a lasso. He flicked it and it snapped towards Zoe. It didn't touch her, but i snapped next to her. She gasped, put her arm over her chest in defense, and stumbled backwards into Zane. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Um, I have to go do... I have to go," she said and ran.

"Nice one Kai," Cole accused, "You scared her!"

Zoe ran to her room. She collapsed on her bed and let the tears fall. She didn't know how long she was crying, but after a bit there was a knock on her door. "C-come in," she said. The door opened and Zane walked in.

"Are you alright, Zoe?" he asked, "You seemed frighted."

She sniffled. "Zane, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," he stated and sat next to her.

She took a deep breath. " It was 3 years ago, when Zac was 4. We lived with our parents. They were very understanding of my, um, gift. One day, my mother sent me out to get me some rice cakes. On the way home, I smelled smoke. I ran home and saw it was up in flames. I ran inside. It was hard to see and hard to breathe. I saw my parents. My mother had died breathing the smoke and my dad was burned alive.

"Then I heard someone calling my name. I turned and saw Zac pinned under a burning beam that had fallen on him. I tried to move it but my hands burned at its touch. But then Zac looked at me with eyes wide with fear. I felt a urge to protect him. I somehow lifted the beam and picked him up. The only thing I was able to save was this." Zoe pulled something out from under her pillow and showed it to Zane. It was a songbook.

"The day before the fire, my father gave me a guitar and this book. He knew I love music. It was a beautiful guitar, with silver strings and dark mahogany wood. It had beautiful designs on the body in gold paint. I watched burn in front of my eyes in the fire. I've had a fear of fire ever since."

She finally looked at Zane who's face was a cross of pain, sympathy, and horror. She gave him a tear stained smile and moved the sleeve on her suite showing her arm. On it was a burn that was as wide as her wrist that went from her wrist to her elbow. "This burn reminds me of it everyday," she said.

Zane said nothing. What could he say? Zoe sighed, "The guys probably think I'm weak, now."

Zane shook his head. "No, I'm sure they'll understand." And for the first time since the fire, Zoe smiled. Not a smirk. Not a sad one. A real genuine smile.

~Wind~

"And that's why she's afraid of fire," Zane finished. The ninja, including Nya and Lloyde, were on the training deck surrounded around Zane.

"Wow, she lost her parents and had to let her brother go? I could never do that," Cole said. Kai couldn't speak. For the first time since he met her, Kai had no comment about Zoe.

"Hey guys. Whatcha talking about?" Zoe asked as she came onto the deck.

"Nothing!" they all said at once.

"Oooo-kay," she said somewhat confused. "Anyway, Lloyde. Do you want me to show you how to levitate?"

"BRICK YES!" he shouted. Zoe laughed and put an arm around his shoulder. The two walked away to the other side of the deck.

"I think Lloyde really brings out the best in her," Nya commented.

"I wish there was something we could do for her," Jay said.

"Wait, didn't you say she played guitar?" Nya asked.

"Yes," said Zane, "But she lost it in the fire."

"I think I know what we can do," she said smiling.

* * *

_**Okay. So yay to all of you who guessed. None of you were right, but congratulations to Starrkiwi for coming up with the best answer, an orange platypus. You, get a cookie! (::) **_

_**So thanks for reading this chapter and stand by for chapter 4 which will be up soon. Don't forget to review!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: fun and Surprises

**Emerald:*singing* Chapter 4! Chapter 4! I just posted Chapter 4!**

**Kai: WE GET IT!**

**Emerald: Shut up, Kai. You're just jealous!**

**Zoe: Can we get on with the story?**

**Emerald and Kai: …Fine.**

Zoe was showing Lloyd how to levitate and he was trying his best. His longest time was 2 seconds. "Aw, man!" he said defeated."

Zoe smiled. "It's okay Lloyd. It took me a while too."

They went down to the main deck, but it was deserted. "Guess it's just you and me, kiddo," she said.

"What do you want to do?" Lloyd asked.

"Got any balloons?"

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah."

A sly smile slowly grew on Zoe's face. "Show the balloons."

~Wind~

The ninja and Nya were in town. They walked into an instrument store. "Okay Zane," said Nya, "What exactly did Zoe's guitar look like?

"It had silver strings and dark mahogany wood. And designs on the body in gold paint," he remembered.

It took them 3 hours, but they finally found it. And it was a beautiful guitar indeed. They were all super excited. That is, until, they saw the price. "Aw, man. We're just a few short," Nya said.

"Wait, Kai," Cole said, "Don't you have that much?"

"Well, yeah. But I was gonna buy a new controller with a cheat book." All 4 people glared at him. "Alright, alright! Geez." He pulled out the money. Nya took it and added it all up.

"It's enough!"she exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

"Zoe is going to LOVE this!" Jay yelled. Zane smiled as he imagined Zoe's reaction. Then he wondered _'Will she be mad I told them?' _

"Alright, let's get back to the bounty and surprise her!" Cole said.

~Wind~

"I see them, Zoe," Lloyd said as he came down the mast.

"Awesome," Zoe said grinning, "Get ready."

"She'll be so surprised," Jay said.

"SHH! She'll here you, idiot," Cole whispered.

"Zoe! Lloyd! We're back," Nya called.

"FIRE!" All four turned towards the voice and were suddenly pelted with water balloons. The guitar was luckily hidden and safe in Nya water-proof backpack.

"What the BRICK!" Kai shouted, soaking wet.

"Kai! Language!" Nya scolded.

Zoe and Lloyd came out laughing so hard, they literally collapsed onto the deck. When they regained their breath and were finally able to speak, Lloyd said, "That was AWESOME!"

"Wow. I haven't had this much fun since…" her voice faltered a little, "…a while." Lloyd looked at her and decided his new best friend needed cheering up. He grabbed a balloon he had saved and threw it at the back of her head. She snapped back into focus.

"Oh! So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" she asked grinning.

"Uh oh," Lloyd said and took off running.

"Get back here, traitor!" Zoe said laughing. She caught up with him, tackled him to the ground, and started tickling him. Lloyd begun to laugh like crazy.

"Okay, okay! I give! I give!" he exclaimed while laughing his head off.

Nya giggled while the ninja just stared. This girl, who had the worst life, was now acting like the happiest girl in the world. Lloyd sure could do magic.

"Umm, Zoe," Zane said, "We all felt bad about not treating you as equal as we should have."

"Yeah," Cole said, looking pointedly at Kai, "ALL of us."

"So we got you this," Jay finished. Nya pulled out the guitar. Zoe gasped.

"H-how did you…"

"Zane picked it out," Nya said looking at Zane.

"Aw! Zane you're so sweet!" she said and hugged him.

"Well, it was Nya's idea," he said, blushing. (_**Zane: Wait, blushing? Nindroids don't blush. Emerald: Well, in my story you do. Now shut up. You're ruining the moment!)**_

"We all helped pay for it," Jay said.

"You guys are the best!" Zoe said and gave them all hugs. After she hugged Kai, he mumbled something. "What was that?" she asked, grinning.

"I said, for a girl, you're kinda, sorta, not as weak."

Zoe put a hand over her heart, grinned, and said, "Thanks Kai. Coming from you, that means a lot."

"Yeah, well… HEY!" Everyone laughed.

"But you're still a girl," he said, trying to clarify.

Zoe grinned. "I sure hope so. I defiantly would freak out if I was suddenly a guy."

Again, everyone laughed.

"So Zoe," Lloyde piped up, "Are ya gonna play that thing or just hold it all day?"

Zoe grinned. "Alright. Go get my songbook from under my pillow and pick out a song."

Lloyd went to her room and came back a few minutes later. "Play this one," he said pointing to a song.

She smiled and propped the book on a crate and started to play.

There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard  
And no song that I could sing, but I can try because this is your heart and this is  
Our dreams and they are made out of real things  
Like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned loving  
Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart, like  
Why are we here? And where do we go? And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing, it's so much better when we're together

Mmm, so much better when we're together  
Yeh, we'll look at the stars when we're together  
Well it's so much better when we're together  
Yeh, it's so much better when we're together

All of these moments just might find their way into my dreams tonight  
But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings  
Or brings new things for tomorrow night you see  
They'll be gone too, to many things I have to do  
But follow these dreams might find their way into my day to day scene  
I'd be under the impression, I was somewhere in between  
With only two, just me and you, not so many things we got to do  
Or places we got to be, we'll sit beneath the mango tree now

Yeh, so much better when we're together  
Mmm, we're somewhere in between together  
Well, it's so much better when we're together  
Yeh, so much better when we're together

I believe in memories because they look so,  
So pretty when I sleep  
And when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me  
But there is not enough time  
And there is no, no song I could sing  
And there is no combination of words I could say  
But I will still tell you one thing  
We're better together  
We so much better when we're together  
We so much better when we're together

She ended and everyone clapped. "Holy brick! Zoe your amazing!" Lloyd practically screamed.

Zoe put her hands over her ears. Luckily, the guitar was on a strap that was over her shoulder. "Thanks Lloyd. Now we and all of Ninjago know."

"Oops, sorry," he said sheepishly.

Zoe just smiled and shook her head. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat.

_**Emerald: So? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in your reviews!**_

_**Jay: And don't forget to review!**_

_**Emerald: …Jay, I just said that.**_

_**Jay: Oh… This is awkward… **_

_**Emerald: Yeah. Anyway! Stay alert for Ch. 5! *Warning* There may be some Zoe/Zane fluffiness in there.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Video Games and Pizza

_**Emerald: Prepare for Fluff!**_

_**Kai: But I don't like fluff!**_

_**Emerald: Shut up, Kai! You're just jealous Zane get's a girl and you don't!**_

_**Kai: …**_

_**Zoe: On with the story!**_

Zoe was on the upper deck training. She had been up for 2 hours training.

"Hey, Z," Jay said, followed by the others, "How long have you been training?"

"Not enough," she said as she side kicked the dummy. It came back and she punched it.

"Will you relax?" Cole asked. Zoe had been with the ninja for 5 days now and everyday she would train dawn till dusk, literally. She would take half hour breaks for food, but then she would go train again.

"Um, no," she said and started doing flips on the poles.

"Look, if you're doing this just to prove girls aren't weak, I get it," Kai said.

Zoe laughed and jumped off. "Ya know, not everything is about you Kai," she said grinning. She shook her head, "No, I'm not. I have 16 years of training to catch up on." She stared to get back up on the platform, but Zane put a hand on her shoulder and stop

"You should not work so hard, so often," he said, "You do not want to wear yourself out." She turned her head, her face only inches away from his. She looked into his eyes, emerald green met icy blue.

"I guess," she said, not looking away.

"Why don't we play the Ninja game?" Jay asked happily, totally oblivious to what was happening.

"Yeah, we'll show you how to make your own ninja," Kai said.

Zoe turned her head to him, nodded, and smiled. The guys lead her to the video game room. Cole showed her how to create her ninja.

"So how do you play?" she asked.

"You use this to jump, and double press this to attack," Zane said.

"Like this?" she asked and tried to do as he said.

"No, try this." He placed his hand on hers and moved the controls.

"Cool," she said smiling, turning her head to look at him. He smiled back.

"Well, we'll be back. We're gonna go get pizza," Cole told them.

"But why don't we just order- ow," Jay rubbed his arm where Cole punched him.

"We'll be back in a bit!" Cole called as he pushed the other two out the door.

"I wonder what that was about," Zoe said.

"I do not know," Zane replied. The two played for a bit. Soon, Zoe had second place.

"So Kai has the high score? Man, I really want to beat him."

Zane thought for a second then smiled. "Well, Kai does know some cheats, but I know one he does not."

"Could you show me?"

"Sure. You need to, well, here." He put his arms around Zoe, his hands over hers, and moved the controls. Zoe's ninja dominated its enemies.

"Awesome!" Zoe smiled and looked at Zane. He looked over her shoulder and smiled back. Kai was about to walk in with the pizza, but Cole pulled him back. He motioned for him to be quiet and pointed to Zoe and Zane. Kai stared at them.

Just then, Jay walked in and loudly said, "I just don't see why we couldn't just order on the phone!"

Zane jumped back and Cole face-palmed.

"Hey Kai," Zoe said, "I was just about to be your high score!"

"Yeah, right."

"You wanna go?" she challenged.

"You bet!" The two sat down and began to play. In no more than 15 minutes, Zoe beat Kai using the special attack Zane showed her.

"Whoa! Where did you learn that?" Kai asked astonished.

Zoe glanced at Zane and smiled, "An awesome ninja showed me."

_**Emerald: Who knew Cole could play match maker?**_

_**Cole: I try**_

_**Emerald: Remember to review and keep an eye out for ch. 6!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret's OUT

Zoe Monroe was a very selfless person. She would starve to see her little brother got something to eat. She would fake a smile to keep everyone happy. She hated seeing her friends unhappy. But she was completely oblivious to the fact that _**they**_ hated seeing her unhappy. The thing was, Zoe was a _**very**_good actress. So, friends usually didn't know she was hurting. Nobody knew but Zoe. Zoe, and a certain white ninja. No matter how good an actress she was, Zoe was no match for the nindroid's sixth sense.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and the guys were watching Zoe beat the crap out of the training equipment. "Man, she is good," Jay said.

Cole nodded, "Yeah. Look at her go."

Zane shook his head. "I sense conflict and worry in her," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, "She seems pretty happy to me."

"Yeah," Jay said, "She all happy and smiley and stuff."

Zane shook his head, "Maybe on the outside. But on the inside there is a great conflict."

"What could she be conflicted about?" Kai asked.

"Hey, Zoe!" Cole called, "It's time for lunch!"

Zoe flipped off the pole and chugged some water. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and her face was a flushed pink. She poured the rest of the water on her head and mopped her face with a towel. "I'll be right there," she gasped as her lungs burned for air.

The ninja looked at her and nodded. Though Zane's gaze was on her a little longer. _'What could she possibly be conflicted about? I must ask her at some point,'_he thought. Then he reluctantly turned and walked away to get lunch.

Zoe on the other hand had no intention of going to lunch. Lately she had been growing feelings for the white ninja, and they kept getting stronger. Whenever she tried to deny it, it just stared back in the face. Everyone called Zane _weird_ and _not normal_, but that's what she loved about him. He was just so sincere and sweet. Smart yet naive. And he had this mysterious sense around him that she just loved. In her mind, Zane had no flaws.

The problem was, Zane was her best friend. If something happened and they broke it off, it would jeopardize their friendship. At leats, that was the reason Zoe kept telling herself. The_**real**_reason was Zoe thought she was just so plain. Zane was so sweet, sincere,and smart. And what was she? A clumsy, stubborn, idiot that somehow managed to become a ninja. She was just so... Zoe. She was just Zoe and nothing more. Nothing special, just Zoe.

She sighed and sat down holding her head in her hands._'Why can't my life be normal?'_ she thought, _'Oh that's right. Because I'm me.'_

For the rest of the day, she managed to avoid everyone, especially Zane. Which was hard because he seemed to be everywhere. On the deck, in the game room, in her_mind_. Zoe sighed as she lay on her bed and glanced at her clock for the thousandth time._'11:45?!,'_she thought, '_**Why is time so slow?'**_She looked out her window. It was a beautiful night with the stars out and not a cloud in sight. It was also a full moon.

She grabbed her guitar and went out to the deck. She climbed u the mast and onto her special perch. The wind blew through her messy blonde hair. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She opened them and looked at the moon and was instantly reminded of Zane. Zane. The guy always on her mind 24/7. She shook her head and glanced down at the guitar in her hand. Zane had gotten it for her. Well, everybody paid for it, but Zane had picked it out. She thought back to when he had shown her that cheat code. With his arms around her and his face inches from hers. His smiling face.

She took a deep breath and began to play:

Before I fall  
Too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye  
Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight  
I could fall too soon  
Under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running  
Scared from a clown  
I'm terrified  
Of what you do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you  
Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're  
Far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a  
goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my  
life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so  
Just catch me

As the last chord died, the air grew quiet. "That was beautiful," a voice said. Zoe looked down and saw Zane looking up at her.

She blushed, glad that it was dark out. "Oh, you heard that..."

"Yes, I did. Can you come down?"

Zoe sighed and climbed down the mast with the guitar on her back. She jumped down the last few feet and landed in front of Zane. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Have been avoiding me on purpose?" he asked.

Zoe looked away. "No," she mumbled.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. She flinched. She could hear the pain in his voice She slowly looked at him and saw the saddest, painful eyes ever. Her eyes began to water.

"No!" she cried, "You didn't do anything wrong, Zane!" She turned away. "It's just, I guess I'm mad and confused."

"At whom?" he asked.

"Myself, I guess."

"Why?"

"It's... I can't explain it."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you."

"...Zoe?" Zane asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

She turned to him. "Of course you can, Zane. We're best friends."

"Zoe..." he sighed, "I am a nindroid."

"A what now?" she asked, totally confused.

"A nindroid," he repeated as he opened his chest panel revealing his circuits and wires.

"Wow," Zoe said, "I can honestly say I didn't see that coming."

Zane closed his panel and looked away. Zoe walked up to him a placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zane," she said so he would look at her. His icy blue eyes met her warm emerald green ones. "Were you worried I wouldn't like you anymore?" He glanced away. "Zane," she said again. He looked back. "It doesn't matter what you are. It's _who_you are that matters. You could be a freakin box of fruit roll ups and I would still like you."

He looked at her confused. "That does not make any sense. A box is an inanimate object. I could not consciously be a box of consumable snacks."

She grinned at him, "Exactly." Then, she pulled him in a hug. He found comfort in her warm embrace. It was so welcoming and open to anyone who needed it. He knew Zoe was not like anyone he had ever met. Zoe felt his cool metal body against her skin. She buried her face in his shoulder. His coolness was relief to her burning face. She closed her eyes and wished this moment would last forever.


	7. Chapter 7: Reflections and Nightmares

Zane was in his room that he shared with his 'brothers'. He was laying on his bed, staring at the bunk above him. he was incredibly confused. When Zoe first came on the Bounty, she fit right in. Then she told him about her fear of fire. About how she lost her parents and her beautiful guitar she got that day for her birthday in one. How she almost lost her brother Zach.

he and the others decided to get her a guitar identical to it. he remembered the look of pure joy on her face when she saw it. How she hugged him in thanks. that time he showed her that cheat code. And then there was last night... That conversation. The hug. At first he thought they were friends. But after reflecting on last night and all that has happened between them, he couldn't help but wonder,could they be something more?

"What's wrong, Zane?" Cole asked, walking in with Kai and Jay behind him.

"I am so confused," Zane said.

"About what?" asked Kai as he sat across from Zane. Cole and Jay leaned against the wall.

"it is Zoe," Zane said and he explained all that he had been thinking about. "I just don't know what to think," he concluded. The other three ninja exchanged knowing grins.

"Sounds like Zane's got a crush," Kai taunted.

"What is a 'crush'?" Zane asked.

"It's when you like someone," Jay tried to explain.

"Of course I like Zoe," Zane said matter-of-factly, "She's a great friend."

"No dude," Cole laughed, shaking his head, "It's when you **really** like someone. When you love them."

Zane was about to say something when Zoe walked in. "hey guys," she said.

"Hey Zoe," the four chorused.

"I'm making dinner tonight so I'm going into town for stuff. You guys want anything in particular?"

"Oh!" Jay exclaimed, "Make that ravioli stuff you made last time!"

"Chicken or beef?"

"Beef," Jay replied. The others nodded.

"Can do," she said, writing something down, "By the way, which do you guys like better: chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate," the boys said in sync.

"Why?" Cole asked.

Zoe smiled, "I'm making cake." Cole's eyes lit up at that and she laughed. Zane smiled. He loved her laugh. It was so musical, like tiny tinkling bells.

Zoe started to walk out the door. "Oh, and jay," she stuck her head back in the room, "Nya's on the brig **all alone.**"

Jay's eyes widened and he ran out the door past Zoe. She laughed again and waved to the guys.

Zane watched Zoe leave. Kai nudged Cole and pointed to Zane. Cole shook his head and put a hand on the nindroid's shoulder. "you got it bad, man," he said.

"Bad?" Zane asked.

"You know what, dude," Kai thought out loud, "I think Zoe might be crushing on you back!"

"What makes you think that?" Cole asked.

"Because," Kai started, "a couple of days ago, I was playing the ninja game with Zoe. And she used that cheat code you showed her. I told her it was cool of Zane to show her that code. And she said yeah and smiled to herself. She was looking off into the distance like she was thinking of something. Or someone. So I waved my hand in front of her face and said, 'Zoe? You there?'

"And she jolted back to reality. 'Oh. Y-yeah...' she said and turned away a little. And I swear I saw her blushing."

"You're saying she was thinking of Zane?" Cole asked.

"Who else?" replied Kai. He turned to Zane, "What do you think Zane?"

Zane shook his head. "I do not know. I do not think we should assume."

Cole smiled, "Dude, it's pretty obvious she likes you. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"But I don't know how I feel," Zane sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, Zoe came back. She went straight to the kitchen and stayed in there for most of the afternoon. About forty minutes before dinner, a delicious smell wafered throughout the Bounty.

Jay knocked on the kitchen door. "Is dinner ready yet?" he asked.

"No," came the answer from behind the door.

"Aww!" Jay cried, "Why not?"

The door opened a crack and a blast of heat and good smells errupted from the kitchen. Zoe peered through the crack at Jay. "Because it has to cook, genius," she said.

"Aww!" Jay whined.

"Now shoo," Zoe scolded, "I have to cook."

Jay sulked away. Zoe sighed, running her fingers through her golden hair. It was in the loose pony tail she had thrown it in earlier. Zane came up to the door. "Would you like assistance?" he asked.

Zoe smiled, her face flushed. Though whether that was because of him or the kitchen heat, he wasn't sure. "I would love some help," she said gratfully. She opened the door wider so he could enter, then she shut it.

Zane looked around. Ingridients lay neatly in rows in groups. All in order so she can grab the next one in line. Dirty dishes were in the sink, some alraedy washed and drying. "I like to clean up while I'm cooking," Zoe said, popping a pan of ravioli in the oven, "It's less to clean up afterwards." She closed the oven door and wiped her hans on her white apron. "Now, I'll work on the cake. You can make the frosting." She pointed to a group of ingredients and utensils next to her.

Zane walked to the pile and started on the frosting. "You are very organized when you cook," he observed.

Zoe smiled as she cracked several eggs in a bowl. "Yeah. It makes things easier. And it keeps me from messing up. Like adding salt instead of flour." She laughed and he smiled.

Zoe grabbed a knife and began to rapidly chop up Butterfinger candy into pieces. After chopping the candies, she held the cuttingboard above the bowl and used the knife to scrape the bits into the mixture. Zane made the frosting on auto pilot. His focus was on the girl next to him, taking in every detail possible. How her hands moved swiftly and knowingly. How she sidestepped back and forth when she put an ingridient away or a utensil in the sink. His eyes moved to her face and he noticed that while she moved quickly and focused, she was also cooking on auto pilot. Her eyes and mind far, far away.

'I wonder what she's thinking about,' Zane thought. They worked in scilence. The ravioli was done. Zane called everyone to dinner while Zoe finished frosting the cake. Everyone sat down and was about to dig in, when the alarm sounded.

'There's a dark fire on 4th street!"Nya told everyone.

Zoe's eyes widened with realization. "That's where the orphanage is!" she exclaimed and ran off. The guys followed. A tall brick building was aflame. But it wasn't any normal fire. It was a dark fire, with black and deep purple flames. Zane and Zoe worked quickly, combining their ice and wind powers to put the fire out. Cole, Jay and Kai went to the large group of children. Several adults were counting the kids.

"...110, 111, 112..." one lady counted, "We're missing someone!"

Zoe sprinted over to the kids, Zane struggling to catch up. "Where's Zach?!" she yelled, scanning the heads of kids.

"They're missing a kid," Kai told her.

Zoe stiffened. "Zach..." she breathed and sprinted like crazy, practiclly a blur to the chared ashes of the building. Frantic, she charged through the ashes calling, "Zach? Zach?" And there, in the last standing cornoer, was a charred body of a 7 year old boy. "Zach..." she whispered and collapsed in a crying mass in front of what used to be her innocent, little brother.

"Wittnesses say they saw Lord Garmadon..." Cole started, walking up to her, the others following him.

"They say they heard him say that the test fire was a success," Jay finished.

"Garmadon," she growled. The guys looked at each other. "So not only did he kill my brother," she growled, "but it was a sensless death?" She raised her head, her cheeks stained with tears. Her eyes opened, revealing not calm, caring emerald eyes, but dark pools burning. Burning for revenge.


	8. Chapter 8: Obsessed?

The walk back to the Bounty was quiet. Zoe was in the front of the group, clenching and unclenching her fists and jaw. Her face determined, her eye's burning. The guys were a couple steps behind her, deciding it safest to not talk to her. The four glanced at each other every once in a while, but no one said anything.

When they got to the Bounty, Zoe walked right past Nya with out a hello. She didn't eve ruffle Lloyd's hair when she passed him. "What's wrong with Zoe?" Lloyd asked.

"Her little brother died in the dark fire," Kai said sadly.

"That's terrible!" Nya exclaimed.

"What's a dark fire?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"It is a fire created purely on evil and darkness," Zane explained.

"So my dad did this," Lloyd said angrily. Then he asked quietly,"You don't think she's mad at me, do you?"

Cole walked up to him. "Of course she isn't, buddy. She's just upset about her brother, that's all."

"Why don't you go talk to her, Lloyd?" Kai asked.

"You sure that's a good idea, Kai?" Jay asked, "She doesn't seem like she's in the mood to talk."

"Come on," Kai scoffed, "if anyone can get through to Zoe, it's you Lloyd."

"Well, okay..." Lloyd agreed hesitantly.

Zoe paced back and forth in her room, trying to figure out where Garmadon was. She muttered darkly to herself.

There was a light knock at her door. "Zoe?" a timid voice called out.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. The door swung open and Lloyd whimpered. Zoe's face softened. "I'm so sorry, Lloyd. I didn't mean to yell." She sat on her bed. "I'm just a little on edge. " She patted the spot next to her and Lloyd sat down.

"You-you're not mad at me because of what my father did, are you?" he asked timidly.

"Oh, Lloyd," she said, wrapping her arms around him giving him a hug,"of course I'm not. It's not your fault your father is evil. You are your own person. And I'm never going to judge you based on what your father does. You need to know that." Lloyd nodded, his face buried in her shoulder. The two stayed like that for awhile, until Zoe said, "Why don't you go join the others for ravioli and cake?"

Lloyd stood up and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Zoe shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she said. Lloyd nodded then left. Zoe sighed and put her head in her hands.

After dinner, everyone was enjoying Zoe's delicious Butterfinger chocolate cake, especially Cole.

"Nom!" he said as he took another bite, "This is the best cake ever! Zoe should make this more often."

"Speaking of Zoe," Jay aid, looking around, "where is she?"

"Oh," Lloyd said, eating a Butterfinger, "she said she's not hungry."

"I'm worried about her, guys," Nya said, "She's not being herself."

"She's upset about her brother," Cole explained, "She just needs time."

"If you say so..." Nya said, uncertainly.

Several days later, Zoe still hadn't gotten any better. In fact, she got worse. Everyday she did the same thing: Get up at dawn, do morning exercises for an hour before breakfast, eat breakfast, do her after breakfast exercises for three hours, lock herself in her room till lunch, eat lunch, do her afternoon workouts for three hours, lock herself in her room till dinner, eat dinner, lock herself in her room till midnight, do her midnight meditating till 1:00 am, then sleep.

She would never talk. She withdrew. Covering her desk and littering the floor of her room were sheets and sheets of paper. Crumpled, wrinkled sheets of paper. On some of the pages, there were song lyrics. A few of them were sheets of music. But most of them were ideas and theories. Ideas and theories on where Garmadon was, what he might be planning, and most importantly, how to destroy him. Some would call her insane. A few would even call her obsessed. She would call herself committed.

Zane was getting worried. She never talked to him anymore. She never talked to anyone actually, not even Sensei! He couldn't even remember the last time she smiled. This wasn't the girl her had fallen for. This wasn't Zoe.

Everyone was on the deck, training. Everyone, that is, except Zoe. "I'm really starting to worry about Zoe, guys," Jay said.

"She's upset," Cole said, as he dodged a plank of wood, "She'll be back to normal soon."

"I fear that is not the case," Sensei said as he walked up to the four, followed by Nya,"Zoe has been through quite alot in her life. I am sure she blames herself as much as she blames Garmadon."

"But it's not her fault!" Kai exclaimed, "She couldn't have known-"

"Exactly," Sensei nodded, "Zoe has known much anger, much hate in her life. She has felt more sadness and hopelessness than all of you combined. Her brother was the only reason she didn't fall apart."

"And now that her brother is gone, she doesn't have anyone," Nya said. Sensei nodded.

"But she has us!" Cole cried.

"In her mind, she is alone. Zoe wants revenge. And revenge only leads to the dark side."

"Zoe's not going to go to the dark side," jay said, "She's going to help Lloyd. It says it in the scroll, right Sensei?"

Sensei Wu closed his eyes and sighed. "The scroll says, _'The ninja of wind and balance will either lead the green ninja to his destiny or to his demise.'_"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Jay screamed.

"Zoe wouldn't do that, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Revenge and hate make people do terrible things," Sensei said gravely.

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen," Kai declared.

"We'll just have to make her see that we're here for her," Cole agreed.

Zane stayed strangely quiet through out the whole conversion. _'Zoe couldn't do that,' _he thought, _'She wouldn't... would she?'_

Zoe paced back and forth with her hands behind her back, muttering darkly to herself. "Where is he?" she asked, "Where?!"

"Guys!" she heard Nya cry "Serpentine in Ninjago city!"

"Stupid overgrown snakes with arms" Zoe muttered as she flipped on her hood and ran out the door. She met up with the guys. She didn't say a word. She only nodded at them. Then she jumped off the edge of the Bounty with the guys right behind her.

They landed in the middle of a deserted street. "Where are the snakes?" Kai asked. For surrounded the ninja making it impossible to see anything. A low chuckle sounded around them.

"Who's there?" Cole demanded. He spun around, trying to see through the thick fog.

Suddenly a band of serpentine emerged through the for surrounding them on all sides. The ninja were trapped in a circle. "Snakes," Zoe muttered darkly, "Just what I need." She attacked a Constricti. It was a fascinating sight. She would slip in and out of sight gracefully, yet deadly. One second she would be there, and the next the fog had swallowed her. Suddenly, she jumped out with no warning, her figure attacking. She was a shadow, silent and graceful, yet with a set purpose. A purpose to attack.

"All right, this is starting to annoy me," the female ninja said. She waved her arms, using her wind powers to blow the fog away.

"Thanks Zoe!" Jay called.

"Whatever," she said quickly and attacked another snake. The guys followed suit.

Zane was fighting Skales and Zoe was taking on a Fangpire. She had scared the Fangpire off when she heard, "Look into my eyes, ninja." She turned and, in absolute horror, saw Zane hypnotized by Skales. "Attack the female ninja," the Hypnobri general ordered. Zane turned and threw a shuriken at her. She dodged, the spinning blade narrowly missing her face.

"First, Zach, now Zane?" she growled through clenched teeth, "No." She ran at Skales, screaming like a banshee. Her fans were razors, blades slashing through the air. Zane jumped in front of her, grabbed her wrist, and flung her over his shoulder. Zoe back flipped and and landed on her feet. She looked around.

Jay was battling a fangpire. Cole was fighting a consticti. And Kai was taking on a venomari. "Looks like I'm on my own," she said to herself. She straightened and turned to Zane. "I don't want to do this, Zane," she said. Zane aimed his shurikens at her, his now red eyes blazing, his mind under the control of Skales. She whipped out her fans and opened them. Their blades gleamed in the setting sun's fiery orange light.

The two ran at each other. Metal met metal, blade met blade. Zane threw a punch at Zoe. She blocked with her arm and swung her leg out, trying to trip him. Zane jumped up and over her. He grabbed her from behind and flung her into the wall of a brick building.

Zoe gasped in pain as her back hit the brick. She collapsed in a heap. Coughing, she looked up. Standing before her was Zane, eyes blazing red. His mind in Skales's control. The hypnobri general laughed evily as Zane picked Zoe up by her shirt collar.

"Any last words, ninja?" Skales asked, grinning.

Zoe looked at Zane, into his fire red eyes. Her own emerald green ones sad, brimming with tears. "Just four," she whispered in defeat. She took a shaky breath. Jay, Kai and Cole, each pinning a snake to the ground, watched in horror, their eyes wide. "I love you, Zane," she said softly and leaned in, pressing her lips to his.

Zane blinked several ties. "Zoe?' he asked. His eyes faded from red to their normal icy blue. He put her down.

"What the?!" Skales cried, "NO!" The hypnobri disappeared into the darkness, follow by the three snakes Jay, Kai, and Cole fought.

"Zane!" Zoe cried, flinging her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug, "You're back!"

Zane hugged back. "Did you really mean that?" he asked quietly. Zoe pulled back so she was looking in his eyes. In them, she saw fear, uncertainty. He was vulnerable. No one had ever said those three words to him except his father. No one had ever looked past his robotic nature except his family.

"Of course I did, Zane," she said softly. Zane gave her a loving smile. She smiled back and kissed him again. This time, he kissed back.

"All right you two love birds," Kai said, smirking, "Lets go home."

Zoe and Zane smiled at each other and nodded. They held hands the entire walk back.

**All right peoples! Chapter 8 is done! Whoo! I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that chapter 9 will be that last chapter. The good news is that chapter 9 will be up soon! So be on the look out! Don't forget to comment/review! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Garmadon paced back and forth in the fire temple. "So you're saying you were defeated by a _female_ninja?!" he yelled.

Skales winced slightly. "It wasssn't our fault! She went wild!"

"Wild?" the Dark Lord asked, "What do you mean?"

"Her eyesss were wide with insssanity! And she ssscreamed like sssome wild animal!"

"Anything in particular that set her off?" asked Garmadon.

"She fought to sssave the one in white," the hypnobri recalled.

"Interesting," the Dark Lord murmured. He left to go to his chambers. Several days later he came back out. "Slitheren!" he called.

"Yes?" the hypnobri snake asked.

"You are going with a band of snakes to create a distraction. Just attack a village or something. I want you to plant the on the white ninja's shoulder. Then retreat. Understood?"

The snake took the small device and bowed. "Yes Lord Garmadon."

Zoe was acting more like herself. For this, everyone was grateful. She didn't lock herself in her room anymore. She hung out with the guys more often. She even went on a shopping trip with Nya. She was smiling and laughing more than ever. Everyone thought she had finally got over Zach's death, but the thing was, she hadn't. She had only pushed it down. She had buried it in the back of her mind. It was sitting there, waiting to emerge again and take over.

"Hey Zoe!" Lloyd called, "Kai says he can beat you in Furious Fist 4!"

"Oh does he now?" Zoe asked, sheathing her fan blades. She had just finished her afternoon exercises. She into the game room. "I heard you were spreading lies," she smirked.

"They aren't lies," Kai said grinning.

"You wanna go?" she asked.

"Heck yeah!" he said, tossing her a controller. She laughed and caught it. The two battled furiously, their hands gripping the controllers and bashing the buttons. About twenty minutes later, Zoe defeated Kai's ninja.

"Told ya they were lies," she grinned.

"Whatever," Kai grinned.

Zoe laughed and put the controller down. She got up and stretched her legs. "I'm gonna get started on lunch," she said.

"Cool," Kai said, starting a new game. Zoe laughed and left the game room. She entered the kitchen and sighed in content. She washed her hands and started on making BLTs. As she was placing bacon on a slice a bread, she felt someone put their arms around her. She jumped slightly and heard a chuckle in her ear. She turned and saw Zane.

"Zane!" she laughed, turning around and hugging him.

He smiled. "Do you require assistance?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, smiling. Zane let go of her and helped her make BLTs. Several minutes later, the alarm went off. "Really?" Zoe asked, placing a partly finished sandwich down and walked to the deck. Zane smiled and followed her.

They two met up with Nya and the guys. "What's the problem, sis?" Kai asked.

"Serpentine in Jamonaci Village," Nya said.

"What is with these stupid snakes?" Jay asked.

"Let's get going," Zoe laughed. The five jumped off the ship and into Jamonaci Village. They found the serpentine terrorizing some stores.

"All right you over grown snakes, time to face your doom!" Jay yelled.

Zoe face palmed. "Seriously, just say get them."

"But that takes all the fun out of it," Jay whined. Zoe rolled her eyes and attacked a fangpire. The guys did the same. Zoe face kicked the fangpire and turned on a venomari. The snake tried spit venom in her eyes, but she blocked it with a fan blade. She side kicked the snake in the chest, sending it flying backwards into a group of other snakes.

Zane was battling a consticti. A hypnobri ran up to him from behind. The snake jumped over him and hit his shoulder. It ran off and the serpentine retreated. "Why are they retreating?" Cole asked.

"They're probably intimidated by our awesomeness!" Kai declared.

"Heck yeah!" Jay yelled.

"I don't know guys," Zoe mused, "Something doesn't seem right."

"You worry to much, Zoe," Cole said.

"Yeah. Let's go back to the Bounty and celebrate!" Jay said. They walked started the walk back. AS they walked away, Zoe looked over her shoulder where the snakes left. Something was up and it didn't sit well with her.

When they got back, they had lunch. Then, they started training. Zoe and Jay sparred. Jay swung his nunchuks at her. She caught one end and smirked. "Oh crud," Jay said. She flung him into the wall.

"Alright!" she yelled, "Zoe: seven. Boys:zero! Anyone else wanna spar?"

"Pass," Kai said, helping Jay up.

"Yeah. No offence, Zoe, but I'm still recovering from my turn," Cole said rubbing his head. Zoe turned to Lloyd, who's eyes went wide and hid behind Cole.

Zoe grinned, "I guess that that makes me the undefeated champion!"

"I accept that challenge," Zane said walking up to her.

"Oh really?" she asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Yes," he said smiling and drawing his shurikens. She smirked and opened her fan blades. The two started to circle each other.

"This is gonna be good," Kai grinned, sitting between Jay and Cole.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Jay asked.

"My money's on Zane," Cole said.

"What? Are you crazy! Zoe beat all you guys! Even all three of you at once! There's no way Zane will beat her!" Lloyd cried.

"Dude's got a point," Kai said.

Zoe and Zane circled each other. Their eyes locked. Zoe faked right and attacked left. Zane dodged and blocked. She swept her leg out and he jumped. He aimed a blow and she blocked. The parried and blocked, moving as if in a dance. Zoe jumped and flipped, landing behind him. He swirled around to block and froze. "What the-" Zoe said, "Zane?" His system shut down and he fell with a thud. "Zane!" she screamed.

The guys ran over to them. "What happened?" Kai asked.

""What do you mean 'what happened'?" she screamed, "He just shut down!"

"Jay knelt down and pulled a small device off of the nindroid's shoulder. "It's a bug," he said,"This is what shut him down."

"Can you fix him?" Cole asked.

Jay shook his head. "I don't even know where to begin! I've never seen anything like this." he turned it over and there, on the back, was a purple and black mark.

"Garmadon," Zoe growled, "This ends now." A smile flickered on her face. But it wasn't one of her usual smiles. Oh no, this was the smile of an evil psycho bent on revenge.

"Zoe," Lloyd started, somewhat freaked out by his friend, "Are you okay?"

"Perfect," her grin broadened.

"Zoe," Cole said," you can't go after him."

Zoe swirled around to face him. The smile gone, her face pure anger. "What do you mean?" she challenged.

"You're not ready. Your spinjitsu isn't strong enough. And the final battle is between Lloyd and Garmadon."

Zoe's eyes burned, ablaze with anger and insanity. "OH, REALLY?!" she screamed, "So, you expect me to say here while he's plotting to destroy more homes and families? To kill more innocent people?! He KILLED my brother, Cole! KILLED HIM! AND NOW, ZANE IS GONE! HE KILLED ZANE!I have NO ONE LEFT! I am all alone!" she turned to the edge of the ship, then half turned her head, "You don't understand." Then, she jumped.

"You don't even know where he is!" Kai yelled after her.

As she fell, her golden hair swirled around her. Her emerald eyes burned with a passion. She wasn't thinking. Not thinking of Lloyd. Not thinking of Zane. Not even think of Zach. She was just acting, acting on an instinct. And that instinct was revenge. She pulled out her fan blades and opened them. She moved them in a pattern: left, right, spin, right, left, right, spin, left. The fan blade glowed a deep purple and started to meld together into a disk-like platform. She jumped on the disk and manipulated the air currents to fly through the air.

Kai said she didn't know where the Dark Lord was, but he was wrong, so wrong. All those hours of pacing and thinking in her room alone had paid off. She had figured out where he was. And she sure as hell wasn't going to stand back knowing this. She wasn't going to tell the others. No, they would just come after her and hold her back. "They don't understand," she said darkly, "No one does."

Jay worked on Zane, crossing wire and flipping switches. He worked in haste, trying to save his 'brother'. Jay crossed to other wires and Zane shot up. "What happened?" he asked.

"Garmadon had a serpentine plant a bug on you, making you shut down," Jay said.

"Zane?" Lloyd asked, poking his head into the room. "Zane!" The boy ran over and gave him a hug. Kai and Cole followed.

"Zane! You're alright!" Cole exclaimed.

"It would seem so," Zane smiled. Then he frowned, "Where's Zoe?" The guys looked down.

"She ran off to fight Garmadon," Cole said quietly.

"She doesn't even know where he is!" Kai screamed.

"Maybe she does," Nya said, walking into the room.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

Nya held up a sheet of paper. "I found this in Zoe's room. Turns out, all those times she locked herself in her room, she was figuring out where Garmadon was hiding. And by the looks of the paper, she did."

Kai took the paper and all the guys crowded to see it. "No way!" Cole yelled.

"The abandoned fire temple?" Jay asked.

"We need to go after her!" Lloyd declared.

"Um, no," Cole said, "_We_ are going after her. _You_are staying here."

"That's so not fair!" Lloyd cried.

"You're not ready to face your father," Kai said. He put a hand on Zane's shoulder, "We'll get her back, dude."

Zane nodded. "Lets go." The four ran to catch up to Zoe.

Zoe flew to the abandoned fire temple and landed right in front of Garmadon. "Garmadon," she said sweet and sinister," You and I have unfinished business."

"And what would that be, ninja?" the Dark Lord asked.

"You killed my baby brother in your test fire. Then, you killed Zane and that," she whipped out her bladed fans, "cannot go unavenged."

She ran at him, her eyes crazed with insanity and revenge. Blood thirsty. She wanted him to die, just like her little brother. She dodged his blows with ease and agile. And attacked with rage. She fought like she never had before. That's because she wasn't fueled by peace or love. She was fueled by anger, frustration. hate. She wanted Garmadon to die and at her hand.

She had him down now. He was weak. She was on top, a fan blade in the air. One swipe would slice his head off. She was about to bring it down when, "Zoe! Stop!"

She turned her head, one hand on the Dark Lord's throat, the other in the air with the blade. She saw Zane with Kai, Cole, and Jay behind him.

"What do you want?" she demanded. Her voice was dark, sinister. It didn't belong to her.

"Stop this!" Zane cried, "This isn't you!"

She snapped her towards him. "You don't understand!" She screamed, hot tears running down her face, "He killed Zach! The only family I had left! I'm all alone! I have to kill him!"

"But you're not alone," Zane said, "You have us. You have Nya. You have Lloyd!" She stared at him, arm still raised, blade in hand. He looked at her with pure love in his eyes. "You have me," he whispered.

She blinked and and looked at Garmadon. Three of his four hands either sprained or broken. He was at her mercy, his eyes pleading. She slowly lowered her hand and looked back at Zane. "Zane?" she whispered.

He smiled, tears running down his face. She stood up. "Zane," she said again, only louder and ran into his arms. He hugged her while she cried into his shoulder. She lifted her head and he, somewhat reluctantly, let go. She stepped back, took one last look at Garmadon, and turned her head back towards the guys. "Let's go home," she smiled.

~~ Epilogue ~~

Hi. My name is Zoe Monroe. And though I'm not the first to, but probably the first to admit, that I almost went to the dark side. Garmadon killed my brother Zach and I let the hate, the fury, the grief take over. I was overcome with rage and bent on revenge, almost crossed that very fine line, but I was pulled back at the last second.

I thought I was all alone. I thought I had nothing to left to lose. But then I realized, I do. I have family. I have Cole and his strange obsession for cake. I had Jay and his hilarious, dramatic craziness. I had Nya, my only friend who was a girl. I got to watch as the two crushed on each other but were to shy to act. I had Kai and his impulsive, hot hotheadedness.

I had Lloyd, who was like a little brother to me. True, he will never replace Zach, no one will, but he has a special place in my heart. He must some day face his father, Garmadon, and battle him. And she would protect him till then and get him ready.

And then I had Zane. The sweet nindroid who somehow, somewhere, fell in love with me. And I realized, I loved him back. He loved me regardless of my faults. Regardless that I almost became his enemy! And that is what truly matters to me.

"Hey Zoe!" Cole called. I turned around. "Kai just beat us all in sparring and we need you to take him down a notch!"

"I am the ultimate spinjitsu master!" Kai bragged, taking a ridiculous pose.

"Yeah right," Lloyd said, "Zoe's gonna kick you're butt!"

I shook my head. "Kai, you better prepare."

"Prepare for what?" he asked confused.

I grinned, "To get beat by a girl!"

~The End~

**_Well, my little ninja, this is it. The end of Love of a Nindroid. First I wanna say I FINISHED THIS STORY IN UNDER A YEAR! WHOO! Yeah, I'm pretty proud of that. :) And also, I would like to thank all of you. All of you who review/commented and encouraged me to keep writing. Without your support, I probably never would have finished. So thank you all. You guys are amazing! VIRTUAL COOKIEZ FOR AL!_**


End file.
